Project Half-blood
by thearrow08
Summary: 3 girls. 3 boys. 2 teams. Going undercover. Kronos. Fake dating. Fighting. First day of school. Luke. Rachel. New Friends. Lock down. Shot. Kissing. More kissing. Secret Dating. Death. More death. Lock down #2. Defeating Kronos. Happy Ending. The last sentence is false. The last sentence is also false. All sentences are true.
1. Chapter 1

**Project Half-blood: Chapter 1**

**This is my first story so be nice!**

**AU: No demigods**

ANNABETH POV

Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase. I am 17 years old, and I work for the Olympians. I was recruited at age 5 when my stepmom and dad died in a fire leaving me all alone. Because I never knew my mother, I had no one left. A few weeks after the accident a man named Chiron Brunner adopted me and soon I became a member of the program called Project Half blood. Where me a bunch of other young girls with no family were taught everything from to hand to hand combat to speaking almost any language in the world, and all of it was to protect and serve these 12 rich and powerful people, The Olympians. This is where I met my team, Thalia and Piper.

We were Team Olympia. We all had different skills that contributed to the team. But we were not randomly selected, each of us had never met one of our parents, whether it be mother or father, and I always knew that had something to do with what we did, but I let it go.

We all spent 12 years dedicated to the hard-core training of our minds and bodies. And that is the reason we are the best of the best… The A-Team

LINE BREAK

"Team Olympia please report to the debriefing room immediately, Chiron is here to prepare you for the mission." said the director of Project Half blood, Dionysus.

When we arrived to the debriefing room Chiron was there waiting for us.

"Hello ladies are you ready for the mission of a life time?" asked Chiron.

"Yes sir!" replied all of us.

"This mission will require you to go undercover as seniors at Goode high school."

"Oh gods" Thalia mumbled under her breath

"There is a large penthouse apartment two blocks away from Goode high school that all of you will be staying in. The objective of this mission is to figure out who is working for Kronos, the longtime enemy of the Olympians, and find out what they are planning, along with keeping every innocent person at the school safe and out of harm's way." Chiron said

"Now…" Chiron dragged out, "this mission will be different than the others."

"How so?" Piper asked.

"Well, you will be working with another team to help with the mission and your cover." Chiron replied

I was appalled. We had never worked with another team, we had never needed the help. I immediately objected.

"But, Chiron we don't need help we already have 7 girls, I don't see any need for more."

"They're not girls."

"WHAT!"

LINE BREAK

"What are they thinking sending us on a mission with a team of boys?" Thalia wailed.

"Well I think it's a good idea!" Piper replied.

"That's because you're boy crazy!" Thalia yelled.

"HEY"

We were in the debriefing room after Chiron left going over all files related to Kronos, and everyone seemed to oppose the idea of doing this mission with a bunch of boys. Well almost everyone.

"Hey, look what I found." Piper said

"It's a list of the boys that we will be going on the mission with, along with their special skills."

We all gathered around her to see the list.

_**TEAM DEMIGOD**_

_**PERCY JACKSON- LEADERSHIP QUALITES, STRENGTH, HAND TO HAND COMBAT, LONG/SHORT RANGE SHOOTING, GOOD WITH ANYTHING WITH WATER**_

_**JASON GRACE- LEADERSHIP QUALITIES, STRENGTH, HAND TO HAND COMBAT, LONG/SHORT RANGE SHOOTING**_

_**NICO DIANGELO- HAND TO HAND COMBAT, LONG RANGE SHOOTING, FORENSIC SCIENCE**_

"Wow" said Piper.

"So what they can fight and shoot a gun doesn't mean we need them to do this mission." Thalia said.

"Guys, you know there is no way around this, we have to work with them. We have no choice." I replied.

"Now everyone pack up, we leave in 4 hours."


	2. Chapter 2

**Project Half-blood: Chapter 2**

PERCY POV

"GIRLS!?" we all yelled.

"Yes, girls." Mr. Brunner replied.

"But…WHY?" I complained.

"Because they will help you with the mission and your cover." replied Brunner.

"What do they have to do with our cover?" Jason questioned.

"That I will explain after you meet them." Chiron said.

"Will we be staying with them?" Nico asked.

"No, there are two identical penthouses in an apartment building two blocks from the high school." Chiron said.

"Here is a list of the girls names and their skills, I suggest you get to know them, you will be working with them." said Chiron as he left.

_**TEAM OLYMPIA**_

_**ANNABETH CHASE- LEADERSHIP QUALITIES, HAND TO HAND COMBAT, LONG/SHORT RANGE SHOOTING, INTELLEGENCE, PLANING**_

_**THALIA GRACE- HAND TO HAND COMBAT, LONG/SHORT RANGE SHOOTING, USES WEATHER TO HER ADVANTAGE**_

_**PIPER MCLEAN- HAND TO HAND COMBAT, LONG/SHORT RANGE SHOOTING, CHARMING, SMART**_

"Damn." I whistled.

"Shit, look at the time. We have 30 minutes before we leave. Everyone go pack." I yelled.

LINE BREAK

"Wow, this place is nice." Jason said.

I looked around to admire the huge penthouse. There was a huge living room that connected to the kitchen and dining room along with two hallways with 2 doors each, which I assumed were our rooms.

"Each room has your name on the door so go get settled in and I will come and get you when it is time to meet the girls." Chiron said as leaving.

Everyone ran to the hallways looking for their rooms. When I finally found mine, I opened the door to find a very spacious room will a queen sized bed, two nightstands on either side, a dresser, a desk, and two doors which I assumed were the closet and bathroom. I put down my duffel and laid down on the sea green bed spread with my hands behind my head just thinking.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew someone was banging on the door yelling at me to meet in the living room.

When I got into the living room everyone was already there.

"What do you think they'll be like?" asked Nico.

"Probably really smart and stuff." Jason replied.

"Probably." said Nico

As everyone kept talking… well arguing, I admired the living room when my eyes landed on the fireplace. Something was off; as I stood up I noticed this one brick that was slightly off colored. I went up to it and pushed it in slightly. As I did that a clock sitting on top of the mantel slowly opened.

"State your name and place your right hand on the book." said a robotic voice.

Everyone in the room looked at me.

"Percy Jackson." I said as I placed my hand on the blue book next to me.

"Access granted," said the robotic voice as the bookcase next to the fire place swung open to revile a staircase.

LINE BREAK

"This place is even better than upstairs!" said Jason

I examined the "basement" and it looked like what you would see in the movies with all the fancy gadgets, weapons, and computers.

"Took you long enough." said a voice behind us.

We all spun around to see 3 girls…really hot girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Project Half-blood: Chapter 3**

ANNABETH POV

Within 5 minutes of arriving at the penthouse I figured out the fireplace. When we got down everyone just admired the huge lair we had.

"Hello ladies, I didn't expect you so soon." Chiron stated.

"Well you know Annabeth." replied Silena.

We all sat and chatted for about 30 minutes before we heard people coming down the stairs. As they rounded the corner I spotted the one leading them, he was tall about 6'3" with messy black hair, and he seemed fit, but like a swimmer. Needless to say he was hot. But what caught me of guard were his eyes. They were the most beautiful color of green almost like a sea green.

The next guy was blond with blue eyes and had an aura of power. He reminded me of Thalia for some reason

The next had black hair and dark eyes and had an aura of death and reminded me of the first guy. He looked sort of emo.

They were all good looking in their own way, but for some reason I was most drawn to the tall black haired, green eyed boy.

LINE BREAK

When I turned around I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. With blonde hair with princess curls, California tan skin, and when I looked up to her eyes I was expecting blue but I was surprised to see grey calculating eyes.

The next girl had black hair electric blue eyes and a glare that would scare anyone. She looked emo.

The next girl had two braids and kaleidoscope eyes; I glanced to my left to see Jason staring at her.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Chiron spoke.

"Since we are all here we are ready to start. As you all know for the next couple of months you will be staying in the penthouses above with your team, as you go to high school undercover to try and find the allies of Kronos and stop whatever their plan is to overthrow The Olympians." Chiron said.

"The people around you are the ones you will be working with whether you get along or not. You start in 2 days and after that you may not come out of your cover until you are in the penthouses or 'CASTLE'. Any questions?" asked Chiron.

"What do we have to do with each other's cover during this mission?" asked the blonde girl.

"Well, each of you will be paired up with one of the opposite sex and your cover will be boyfriend/ girlfriend to one another."

Choruses of 'NO' and 'WHAT' were shouted across the room directed at Chiron.

"Sorry, but it is required. After you introduce yourselves please open the envelopes over there and find out your cover boyfriend/girlfriend. I will be back on Sunday night to prepare you for the first day of school." Chiron said as he left.

ANNABETH POV

We all sat I silence until the tall black haired guy stood up and introduced himself.

"Percy Jackson" he said.

"And this is Jason Grace and Nico DiAngelo. We are Team Demigod"

I slowly stood up and introduced myself and the team.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, this is Thalia Grace and Piper McLean. We are Team Olympia." I said

No one moved for a while, so I went and picked up all of the envelopes. Each one was addressed to a different person, so I handed out each one to the right person and when I handed Percy his, and our fingers accidently brushed and I immediately withdrew my hand as electricity shot through it. Our eyes met and I looked down in embarrassment which surprised me because I never get embarrassed or nervous.

I slowly got out of my trance when I heard Thalia saying we should go upstairs and start to get to know the one we are paired with.

I was surprised at her word, she would never say something like that, then I noticed the way she was looking at that guy Nico and I smiled. I would so make fun of her later for that.

I quickly realized I hadn't opened my envelope. I tore the paper and read through until I found the name of my 'boyfriend' for the next couple months.

'_Percy Jackson'_

"Fuck."


	4. Chapter 4

**Project Half-blood: Chapter 4**

**Here are the pairs:**

**Annabeth Chase – Percy Jackson**

**Thalia Grace – Nico DiAngelo**

**Piper McLean – Jason Grace**

_Everyone was gathered in CASTLE. Today is the first day of school. The first day of their fake cover…_

ANNABETH POV

"As you know all 6 of you are 'fake dating' as a part of your cover and in order to help your cover you need to make friends outside of the six of you." Chiron said.

"There are 3 cars out front in which each couple will be using to commute to and from school."

"The green and grey Lamborghini Veneno is for Annabeth and Percy. The Blue and Black is for Piper and Jason. And last but not least, the black and red is for Thalia and Nico." Chiron finished.

"Sweet!" said Jason.

"Sorry guys but only the girls are allowed to drive the cars." said Chiron.

"WHAT!" yelled all the boys.

"Sorry boys, but we are all trained in driving unlike you three." replied Thalia.

"But…"

"No buts!"

LINE BREAK

As we pulled up to the school every eye within a mile landed on us. We all parked next to each other as a crowd gathered around the cars. I was about to get out when Percy told me to wait, as he ran around the side to open the door for me and held out his hand.

"What a gentleman." I said as I took his outstretched hand and as soon as we touched I felt a volt of electricity go through me but I ignored it.

"Anything for my girl." When he said that I was momentarily surprised, then I realized that he was saying that for the cover.

"Hello there sexy, what is your name?" said a sandy blonde haired guy with blue eyes and a cocky smirk. I noticed Percy tense slightly at the comment.

"Please leave." I ground out.

"But, Babe…" he was cut off when Percy suddenly stepped between him and me.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to my girlfriend like that." I could tell he was trying to stay calm.

"Ha-ha, you're funny. No way that's your girlfriend. She's too hot for you!" replied the blonde haired asshole.

"That's where you're wrong, she isn't 'too hot' for me…" I suddenly felt the urge to kick Percy's ass.

"…she's too beautiful, smart, and wonderful for me." My heart swelled at his comment.

Before the blonde idiot could say another word, I grabbed Percy's hand and lead him away from the crowd.

"OH MY GODS, WHAT A DOUCHE! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TALK TO ANY GIRL LIKE THAT LET ALONE MI…" I interrupted before he could finish leaving me to wonder what he would have said.

"Percy it's fine, he is the least of our worries right now!...but thank you for doing what you did." I said the last part quietly.

Before he could reply I heard Thalia calling us over.

"Let's go Lovebirds!"

"I hate her…"

LINE BREAK

"So I did a little digging into Goode High School and found out about some people who have influence around here." stated Piper.

"Who?" asked Jason.

"Well there is Luke Castellan, the varsity swim captain and according to the girl I talked to earlier he is also the hottest boy in school who gets whoever he wants." as Piper continued Percy leaned over and said…

"My money's on the ass from this morning." I giggled.

"…she is an artist and has the richest family around here, her name is Rachel Dare." Piper finished.

"We better watch them, with their power in the school and their money they would be ideal recruits for Kronos." said Jason.

As the warning bell rang we said our goodbyes and headed to class. Ever 'couple' had first (ENGLISH), second (CALCULUS), fifth (CHEMISTRY), and last (HISTORY) together so they could get to know one another. I had third (DANCE) with Thalia and Piper, and fourth (P.E.) and sixth (GREEK) with everyone.

As we walked into English I saw Luke and Rachel immediately. Luke smiled at me and I looked away in disgust. I noticed Rachel staring at Percy and giving him a once over. I felt something in the pit of my stomach but it was gone as soon as it had come.

Percy dragged us to two seats in the back of the room.

"Okay class, today is the first day so everyone just get to know your classmates." said the teacher.

"Well Annabeth, tell me about yourself." Percy said

"I'm 17, my favorite color is grey, my favorite animal is an owl, I don't have any family other than my mom who I don't even know is alive. Um…. I was recruited at age 5 after the fire and I met my best friends and team Thalia and Piper. I can perform any fighting style known to man along with being able to speak any language, but I've always wanted to be an architect…how about you?" I asked him.

"Okay…I'm also 17, my favorite colors are blue and green, my favorite animal is a horse, and I was adopted by Chiron when I was 8 months old after my birth mother put me up for adoption when she didn't have the money to take care of me. I met Nico at age 6 and Jason at 9 and we have been Team Demigod ever since. Oh and also I can perform almost any fighting style known to man, and can speak almost every language." he finished with a smile.

"That's…"

"Hey babe, it's good to see you again." said Luke.

"Shut up and go away!" I snarled back.

"Don't be like that, we are supposed to be getting to know each other." he said with a smirk.

"I'd rather not, beca…." I was about to finish when someone interrupted me again.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Dare." she said as she stuck her hand out to Percy.

"I'm Percy and this is Annabeth, my GIRLFRIEND." he said putting extra emphasis on 'girlfriend' as he took her hand and glared at Luke.

"Well Percy, since you are new here I was wondering if you wanted someone to show you around, and I'm sure Luke would be happy showing around Annabelle." she said as she shot a look of distaste toward me.

"It's Annabeth, and we are fine." he replied as the bell rang.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the class.

The day was normal enough until P.E….

**Hello readers, I have been able to update quite a bit within the last two days since I started the story but I might be slowing down see as I start school again on Monday. I will try my best to keep going. **

**Thank you for the reviews!**


End file.
